


Pull me into your arms

by TheAmazonHuntress



Category: Power (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazonHuntress/pseuds/TheAmazonHuntress
Summary: His eyes flutter shut as he relives the moments with her, where she made him feel alive again. It was never just about building the empire. It was about finding a love that was lost, so long ago. He rubbed his hand over his face, staring up at the ceiling, breathing deeply. His hands are resting on his chest, heaving with each breathe, as he tries to steady himself. He’s got this- he’ll win Tariq’s trust back, he has made amends with Tasha, and Tommy…well, that remains to be seen.
Relationships: James "Ghost" St. Patrick/Angela Valdes, James "Ghost" St. Patrick/Ramona Garrity
Kudos: 2





	Pull me into your arms

_Pull me into your arms_

_Say I’m the one you want_

_If you don’t, you’ll be alone_

_And like a ghost, I’ll be gone_

Jamie wakes up with a gasp, staring at his hands which are up in the air and reaching for someone… _Angela_. She’s still vivid in his mind- every day, with every decision he makes- every _kill_.

_I won’t kill again. he pleaded, as he looked into her eyes, the need to feel her warmth overpowering him once again._

_You will, she’d whisper, her voice smooth as silk- her touch as chaste as an angel._

His eyes flutter shut as he relives the moments with her, where she made him feel alive again. It was never just about building the empire. It was about finding a love that was lost, so long ago. He rubbed his hand over his face, staring up at the ceiling, breathing deeply. His hands are resting on his chest, heaving with each breathe, as he tries to steady himself. He’s got this- he’ll win Tariq’s trust back, he has made amends with Tasha, and Tommy…well, that remains to be seen.

His phone is buzzing. He turns his head to the gloomy lit bedside and reaches for his phone.

**_Can you meet me? It’s urgent. Same place._ **

**_Ramona_.**

He makes quick work of pulling on his shirt, pants and shoes, grabbing his coat before closing the door behind him.

\--

They meet at a bar, not too far from Truth, where they have met up a few times to discuss his political views, among things. She's become quite fond of him, but he was still a mystery to her. What were his ambitions? "What colors did he like?" She was hoping he'd show more of himself, and where else best to do just that then outside the work place? Then, as the days grew nearer to the big day, they became more friendly, but it was always just that.

“Ramona,” James greets her with a nod- as his curiosity grows. Ramona returns his nod, and taking note of his face, lined with worry, before shaking her head assuredly.

“I’m fine. James- I’m sorry to have called you this _late_ it’s just- “

James waves his hand dismissively. “It’s fine, to what do I owe you the pleasure?”

“We need to talk about Tate.”

“Right now?” James asks incredulously, as another guy rounds the bar for another shot beside him. “You ain’t gotta worry about him, he’s not a threat to no one, especially not as this hour.”

He can’t help but notice Ramona’s rose colored cheeks, clearly flushed at his comments. She swiftly improves her posture, face serious as she continues. She leans in close when the crowds cheer loudly and their rumbling become overbearing.

“It wouldn’t be serious if I didn’t call you this late.” Ramona says, raising her voice over the crowd.

“What do you mean? What’s going on?”

“He’s up to something.” Ramona says then, taking her last sip of her drink.

“Why do you say that?” His interest is peaked, and he motions her away from the bar to a private corner. She takes a seat in one of the lounge chairs as he joins her.

“I saw Tate a few days ago, one would think it was a regular business meeting- however the guy he was talking to, didn’t have an exactly friendly attitude towards you- “

“The guy who had some nice things to say about me at that conference last time?”

“Yes, that’s the guy.” she confirmed, biting the corner of her lip.

“What makes you think he’s going to be a threat now? I can handle him.” He rubs her shoulders making her relax.

“I’m sure you can, but in all honesty a man with nothing to lose is more dangerous than anything else… and Tate is that man. Knowing that he doesn’t have to work as hard to keep a straight face in front of the cameras he will make some moves. I just need you to be prepared if anything happens.”

“Ramona,” James’ voice is stern as he speaks, “I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I think I know who I’m dealing with here. I’m already two steps ahead of him, always was.” He covers his hand over hers, and she turns her hand to grasps his in return.

“Are you sure?” Ramona asks, and she’s looking at him with an innocent glint in her eyes that makes a lump form his throat. He needs to do better, for her, to show her the ‘real’ James St. Patrick, someone he's strives to be more than ever, ever since Angie died. James searches her eyes in hopes of reassuring her and thinks he’s done it by the way her eyes soften and her hand squeezing his.

“Okay, James, I believe you.” Ramona says, licking her lips.

James nods and fights the urge to close the distance. This isn’t the time, not now. Not while there’s too much at stake. He needs to calculate his every move and this? Whatever this is, has to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had in my drafts as I was watching James' demise near the end of season 6. I'll forever have a weakness for Jamie/Angela but their final scene together they didn't allow me to write more than was written here. In the end I think Ramona was more of a proxy to help him further his political career, then anything else. What was shown on screen was nice but it was just that. Still, I liked that Jamie sought solace in her company.


End file.
